


Ice Cream Treats

by softintelligence



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve do story-time at a local school and then go to the park to eat leftover ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2011, before I had an AO3 account. I still like this story (even though it's old...), so I'm posting it again. Woohoo!

Originally, the plan was to bring Peter, Storm, Hawkeye, _and_ Steve and Tony to the middle school. But then Peter had called in saying he had a mid-term to study for, and Storm and Thor were going to enjoy a nice thunderstorm halfway across the world, and Hawkeye wanted to go on a date with Tigra. So that left Tony and Steve, which was fine, really, because the only Avengers merchandise he had left were Captain America and Iron Man ice cream bars. Sixty of each.

"Bring all of them," Steve said. "They can have one while we're reading the story, and then one afterwards during your suit demo."

"That's a lot of sugar," Tony pointed out, but he had them shipped to the school in StarkTech freezers.

"Well, it's just once in a while." Steve grinned.

"And what's this about me reading?"

"You'll see." 

Tony was so blinded by Steve's smile he didn't question him any further.

*

The story was an abridged version of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. And of course, Steve wanted Tony to do voices while Steve took over narration. Tony obliged without complaint--he used the voice simulator inside the suit to change every time a different part came on. He sat next to Steve as he read, although he really didn't need to--the text of the story appeared on the HUD. 

While Tony passed out the second round of ice cream (the Captain America bars had been first), Steve asked whether anyone had been sent to a different world (more than seventy percent of the class), and explained his own origin story and his own feelings of displacement, which had gradually turned to feelings of acceptance and joy. 

"All right," Steve said, "now Iron Man is going to show you a quick demo of his suit."

Tony grinned beneath the faceplate. Even when he couldn't explain the dynamics of his suit, showing off still felt _good_. He demonstrated the jet boots and his proportional power, carrying Steve around (no ulterior motives, of course), and even picked up a girl in the front row who looked particularly enthused. 

"And if any of you decide to be an engineer," Tony said, pushing up his faceplate, "I promise you that you have a spot in Stark International." He had already seen creator's glint in some of their eyes.

"You were great," Steve said, afterwards. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Tony signed off on the delivery of the StarkTech freezer back to the Tower. "Thanks, Steve." Tony grinned and pushed his visor up. "Your faith in me warms my heart."

Steve glanced over Tony's shoulder and opened the freezer. "There's still something in here."

"Oh," Tony said. "There was one kid who was absent. I sent him four signed action figures."

"Four?" Steve pulled the two ice cream bars out.

Tony laughed. "Two to play with, two to keep in mint condition."

"He's in the third grade, Tony. I don't think third graders think about the appreciation value of their toys."

"His parents might."

Steve rolled his eyes, but he smiled and offered one of the bars to Tony. "Let's eat these in the park."

"I thought you didn't like sweets." Tony took it anyway.

Steve grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe once in a while." 

Tony unwrapped his. Captain America. "I think the Captain America one is supposed to be tastier." 

Steve started walking toward the park, next to the tree where they usually had a picnic. "Isn't the Iron Man one fruit?" 

"Yes," Tony said. "And you just bit off about half my face."

A red flush started to spread up Steve's face. "Well, it just looked really good."

"Uh-huh." Tony bit off one of the little wings on the Captain America bar. "Bubble gum. My favorite."

"So," Steve said, clearing his throat. "I noticed that during the reading... You didn't change your voice for Tin Man's."

Tony smile's was wry and only a little self-depreciating. "I can sympathize with him a little," he said. "He doesn't have a heart."

"You have a heart, Tony," Steve said, in a tone that suggested he was going to start going on about liberty and freedom and the American rights. Tony smiled a private smile, the one he left just for Steve, and listened as Steve outlined all his good qualities.

"Steve, your ice cream's melting."

"And it doesn't matter what people say--what?" Steve looked down at his hand. "Oh. It is." He started licking it away and Tony held back a shiver and the blush that was trying to creep up his neck at the sight of Steve's very pink mouth mopping up the ice cream on his hands. "Anyway, like I was saying--"

"I believe you, Steve," Tony said.

"No you don't!" Steve crossed his arms over his chest. The intimidation effect was completely ruined by the half-eaten Iron Man head in his right hand. "You have the look on your face that says you're just humoring me."

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes, really."

"It's kind of hard to believe, anyway," Tony said. "All this talk about how smart and amazing I am--I don't _feel_ that way. At least, not amazing. Not to other people--"

And that was Steve kissed him. Tony froze, his lips closed, and then he opened up under Steve, kissing back. Steve pressed one hand to Tony's back, pulling him closer.

"Do you feel amazing now?" Steve mumbled against his lips.

"You're pressing your ice cream into my back."

Steve jumped back. "Oh, god, sorry, Tony."

"It's okay, the suit is built to deal with extreme temperatures," Tony said, grinning, and then he leaned up and kissed Steve again. "But I think the ice cream went through the suit. Maybe you could lick it off me later."

Steve blushed so red, Tony thought he was going to turn into a tomato. 

"So how long have you wanted to kiss me?" Tony asked.

"Um," Steve said.

"Me too," Tony said. "Let me do it again."

Steve tasted like bubble gum and fruit. I could get used to this, Tony thought, and judging by the way Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close, ice cream pressing into the back of Tony's suit, so could Steve.


End file.
